


Outlaws

by house_of_lantis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Con Artists, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: Prompt: Sam Wilson tells Steve Rogers that he’s found the best con artist/pickpocket in NYC, guy named Bucky Barnes. He’s an actor, off-Broadway, not too bad. Sam says that Steve should go check him out.Pairing: Steve/BuckyAuthor's Note: I love this original prompt with all the RL boys from the Marvel franchise.





	Outlaws

BASED ON THIS AWESOME TUMBLR SET: [http://superanarchy.tumblr.com/post/121610743164/do-you-realise-how-much-i-need-an-au-based-on ](http://superanarchy.tumblr.com/post/121610743164/do-you-realise-how-much-i-need-an-au-based-on%20)

 

_“He’s got the best fingers in the business.”_

_Steve made a face and turned to look at Sam. “What—“_

_“I meant that he’s the best con artist-slash-pickpocket in New York City,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “Guy named Bucky Barnes.”_

_“His name is Bucky?” Steve said, sighing deeply. “Sam, are you sure he’s the best you can find?”_

_Sam gave him a long look. “The best, Rogers; you’re not going to find anyone better.”_

_“All right, I’ll go talk to him. Where can I find him?”_

Which was why Steve was sitting in the audience of the small Bleecker Street Theatre watching a play called “Picnic”? Bucky, whose first name was James, Barnes was currently starring as bad boy Hal Carter, who frankly spent the majority of the play shirtless and glistening with oil. Though, Steve had to admit that Bucky was very watchable and he enjoyed Bucky’s charming, impulsive, harsh, and insecure portrayal of the character.

Steve stood politely with the other members of the audience as the cast members came out to take their final bows. He lingered, pretending to join conversations with other theatre-goers, delaying his exit. He made his way to the men’s room, hiding out for about half an hour, and then silently made his way to the backstage areas. The security in the theatre was horrible; Steve overheard the actors talking about going to the bar across the street from the theatre for drinks.

Quickly, Steve left the theatre and took up a spot near the bar, hanging outside on the sidewalk with the smokers, chatting about nothing in particular as he kept an eye out for the actors to leave the theatre, cross the street, and head into the bar. He saw that Bucky was with them, his hair still damp and combed back, curling at the ends.

Steve made his way inside, flagged down the bartender for a gin and tonic, and scoped out the bar. It wasn’t packed, but just crowded enough to make conversations interesting. He saw that Bucky and the actors had found room on the other side of the room, near the bar, holding court like they were regulars.

He sipped on his drink, flicking his eyes towards Bucky until their eyes met. Steve gave a small smile, holding Bucky’s attention for a moment. He watched as Bucky lifted his chin, looking past the people at the bar, to check him out. Steve licked his lips and grinned, looking at Bucky from the corner of his eye.

It wasn’t long before Bucky pulled away from his friends and made his way towards Steve. He laughed, shaking hands with various people along the way, stumbling slightly against Steve’s side. The warmth of his breath against Steve’s ear sent a shiver down Steve’s spine…but not enough to disguise the fact that Bucky had touched him in search of his wallet.

Steve didn’t bring his real wallet, knowing that if he met up with Bucky, the pickpocket would most likely slip it from him. He used an old, worn leather wallet, filled it with a few small bills, a subway pass, and a note with Steve’s phone number. He kept it in the right back pocket of his jeans. Sitting on the stool would give Bucky a bit of a challenge; and Steve wanted to see him in action.

“Sorry, sorry, man,” Bucky said, breathless and giddy, hands gently sliding across his shoulders and down to his lower back. For anyone else, it would’ve felt affectionate, maybe intimate, but Steve knew when he was being patted down. Bucky stayed close to Steve, looking into his eyes. “I think you were sitting in the audience, am I right?”

Steve smiled, playing up his natural shyness. “You were really good.”

“Just good, huh?” Bucky murmured, smirking up at him. “I’m sure I’m more than just good. Don’t you think?”

He leaned against the bar and sighed, picking up Steve’s drink and finishing it down.

“Hey, that’s my—“  

“How’re you going to let me buy you a drink if you haven’t even finished your first one?” Bucky said, turning his head and raising his hand for the bartender. “Sal, gimme a rum and coke and the cutie another gin and tonic.”

Sal, the bartender, gave Bucky an amused look. “Sure, Buck.”

“Thanks,” he called, chuckling. “Add it to my tab.”

Bucky turned and gave Steve his full attention. “So, cutie, what’s your name?”

“Steve,” he said, meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“Well, Stevie, tell me about yourself.”

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. “Kind of cliché to go with that opening. I’m still waiting to see you being more than just good.”

Bucky’s smile turned wicked, the challenge lighting his eyes. “Ohhh, you’re going to sass me now, is that it, Stevie?”

“You seem like a man who can take it.”

“Why don’t we finish our drinks and you can take me back to your place and I can show you how I take it,” Bucky said, leaning closer to him, his hand sliding down Steve’s lower back to his ass, fingers tucked against the edge of the stool, just under Steve’s wallet.

And then Bucky’s warmth was gone, the press of his body moving away, and Steve actually felt himself move forward towards Bucky, trying to close that distance between them. It was by only a few inches, but it felt like a gulf. Steve wanted to take Bucky by the hips and drag him back in.

Sal brought their drinks and Steve moved to grab his wallet – which he knew wasn’t there anymore – but Bucky chuckled and stopped him, his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s on my tab, cutie,” Bucky drawled, tilting his chin up and staring down at Steve. “I’m going to hit the head and we’ll finish our drinks and leave. What do you say?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Don’t move from your spot, cutie,” Bucky teased, warningly, and ran his hand over Steve’s shoulder as he moved past him to the back of the bar.

Steve watched him leave and counted to ten before sliding off the stool and following Bucky out the back to the exit door for the alley. He stepped out and looked right and then left and saw Bucky walking quickly out of the alley to the street. Steve followed, keeping his footsteps quiet, running when Bucky turned the corner back onto Bleecker Street.

He grabbed Bucky’s arm quickly and tugged him into the next alley.

“Hey! What the fuck, man!”

Steve slammed him against the brick wall, left hand on Bucky’s shoulder, thumb pressing hard on his collar bone.

“Shut up, Barnes,” he hissed, running his right hand over Bucky’s chest, his jacket pockets, and down his ass to the back pockets of his jeans. He pulled out his wallet and grinned, putting it into his jacket pocket.

“All right, you caught me,” Bucky said, smiling at him. “It was just a joke.”

“You really need to work on your technique,” Steve told him, letting go of Bucky’s shoulder and taking a step back. “You’re going to find a mark who doesn’t like to be touched like that from the get go. I’m surprised you don’t get punched for taking liberties.”

Bucky chuckled, rolling his eyes. “My technique works fine, Steve. If your name even is Steve.”

“My name is Steve Rogers,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Sam Wilson told me that you’re the best in the business. I think you’re good, like the way that I think your acting is good, but it’s small-time at best, pure luck at worst.”

“Everybody wants to be a fucking critic,” Bucky said, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m just calling it as I see it.”

“Fuck you, man, I’m doing fine without your opinion,” he growled, pushing off the brick wall.

Steve pushed him back, his hands against the wall on either side of Bucky’s head. He smiled and leaned in closer.

“I think you have promise,” he murmured, meeting Bucky’s annoyed gaze. “I think you can go all the way to the big-time.” He slid his nose along Bucky’s cheek, brushing his lips against his jaw. “You can write your own ticket; financial security in your pocket so you can work on your acting.”

“What’re you offering?” Bucky whispered, his hands curling over Steve’s hips.

“I’m putting a team together for a job,” Steve said, simply. “It’s risky, dangerous, but the rewards will be worth it.”

Bucky smirked. “Are you one of the rewards?”

Steve laughed, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “If you play your cards right, I might be.”

“All right, then I’m in.”


End file.
